


Afternoon Vibes

by shyestbanshee



Series: Sometimes it's hard to face reality. [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Compromise, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hugs, Ice Cream, Innocence, Light Angst, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Mocking, Mutant Powers, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Spring, Tickle Fights, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Mi ricordo di quando nostra madre ci portava qui da piccoli dopo la scuola, quando frequentavamo ancora le elementari. Per via della sua altezza, Andy non arrivava neanche a sfiorarla, quell'asta di ferro. Senza rendermene conto le mie labbra si curvano in un sorriso malinconico ripensando a quella memoria ormai abbandonata in qualche angolo della mia mente. Andy ed io abbiamo avuto sempre un legame speciale da bambini, ma ora che stiamo crescendo temo che l'intesa che abbiamo possa non esserci più in futuro. Per fortuna questo dubbio svanisce ogni volta che la gente si stupisce guardandoci e ci chiede come riescano due fratelli di rispettivamente quindici e tredici anni ad essere ancora così uniti. [...]”





	Afternoon Vibes

Il rumore dei miei stivaletti che sbattono contro la ghiaia si propaga nell'aria mentre corro, trascinando mio fratello minore Andy per il braccio. È pomeriggio; da lì a qualche ora ci saremmo dovuti recare a casa per la cena.

Io ed Andy riusciamo sempre a trovare del tempo per poter uscire a goderci l'aria fresca e divertirci un po', specialmente adesso che ci sono le vacanze.

Allento la presa dal suo braccio e comincio a osservare l'ambiente primaverile circostante, illuminato da diverse tonalità di arancione. Il sole sta per tramontare. Sono estasiata, mi sento come se mi trovassi lì per la prima volta, eppure conosco questo posto come le mie tasche. La nostra casa dista a pochi minuti da lì, vicino al parco con le giostre, ma non lontano dalla stazione centrale.

Chiudendo gli occhi inspiro profondamente, lasciando che la fresca brezza primaverile e l'odore di terra bagnata mi invadano le narici, ed Andy mi segue a ruota. Il cinguettio degli uccellini risuona nelle mie orecchie trasmettendomi serenità, ma li riapro di scatto quando sento il mio fratello starnutire. Arriccio le labbra in un sorrisetto compiaciuto e alla mia reazione Andy alza un sopracciglio.

«Che c'è?».

«Te l'avevo detto di indossare un giubbotto, ora ti prenderai un raffreddore e dopo mamma e papà daranno la colpa a me...».

In risposta, mi sorride divertito e scuote il capo. «Sarà il polline».

Alzo un sopracciglio. «E da quando saresti allergico al polline?», domando confusa, mentre mi porto una lunga ciocca di capelli biondi dietro un orecchio. Non mi risponde e inizia ad aggrapparsi al palo di ferro di una giostra, sollevandosi da terra.

Mi ricordo di quando nostra madre ci portava qui da piccoli dopo la scuola, quando frequentavamo ancora le elementari. Per via della sua altezza, Andy non arrivava neanche a sfiorarla, quell'asta di ferro. Senza rendermene conto le mie labbra si curvano in un sorriso malinconico ripensando a quella memoria ormai abbandonata in qualche angolo della mia mente. Andy ed io abbiamo avuto sempre un legame speciale da bambini, ma ora che stiamo crescendo temo che l'intesa che abbiamo possa non esserci più in futuro. Per fortuna questo dubbio svanisce ogni volta che la gente si stupisce guardandoci e ci chiede come riescano due fratelli di rispettivamente quindici e tredici anni ad essere ancora così uniti.  _Come se fosse scontato che l’affetto che possano provare un fratello ed una sorella debba necessariamente diminuire con l’avanzare del tempo o con l’arrivo dell’adolescenza... Stupidi adulti._

«Tanto lo dici solo perché non vuoi ammettere che ho ragione! Ah, che cavolo!», comincio scuotere e sbattere ripetutamente il piede destro, brontolando. In realtà non faccio neanche caso alle mie parole perché sono distratta dal sassolino incastrato nella mia scarpa. Osservando la mia reazione, Andy ridacchia.

«Ti è finito qualcosa nella scarpa, per caso?», mi dice in tono canzonatorio, notando la mia espressione seccata mentre lascia la presa per poi sedersi di fianco a me, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto.

«Oh, davvero? Cosa te lo fa pens-», non appena tiro fuori il piede dallo stivaletto, Andy me lo sfila prontamente dalla mano, alzandosi di scatto. Cerco di fermarlo aggrappandomi alla stoffa dei suoi jeans, ma è un tentativo invano e cado di fianco.

«Ehi! Ridammelo subito!», gli urlo infastidita, ma allo stesso tempo il cuore mi palpita e so già che mi divertirò. Un altro ricordo compare nella mia mente. È come se fossimo bambini di nuovo, sono momenti preziosi per me, però mi chiedo se sia lo stesso anche per lui. A volte diventa così scontroso ed introverso che mi sembra quasi come se un altro Andy dominasse la mente di quello vero, del _mio_ Andy. Lui giustifica questo atteggiamento pronunciando frasi del tipo “ _Stiamo diventando grandi, ormai_ ” o “ _sei così ingenua_ ”.

Mi alzo di colpo e per poco non perdo l'equilibrio nel tentativo di non toccare il terreno con il piede scalzo. Incrocio il mio sguardo accigliato con quello divertito di mio fratello, che mi provoca agitando lo stivaletto marrone in aria.

«Vieni a prenderlo, se lo rivuoi indietro. O forse per te è troppo difficile,  _sorellina_?» Mi dice con tono derisorio, mentre la luce del sole gli illumina il volto facendogli risplendere le iridi scure. Improvvisamente sento le mie guance diventare roventi. Stringo i pugni, sbuffando infastidita dalla sua affermazione e comincio ad inseguirlo.

Dopo vari tentativi riesco finalmente a bloccarlo, saltandogli sulla schiena e nell'impatto cadiamo entrambi sul terreno. Il mio sguardo trionfante sul suo corpo stanco. Credo mi abbia assecondata ancora una volta perché Andy è molto più veloce di me. Spesso, nelle sfide, o quando giochiamo - a meno che non si tratti di qualcosa che gli interessa particolarmente, come quel suo orrendo videogioco con gli zombi che lo tiene incollato allo schermo fino alle cinque del mattino – mi fa sempre vincere.

Anche se in realtà sono io colei la quale, in qualche modo, potrebbe sempre vincere senza aiuto esterno, se solo lo volessi. Dopotutto, sono una mutante, nonostante non abbia ancora trovato il coraggio di confessarlo alla mia famiglia, mio fratello minore compreso.

Ma non posso negare di non aver barato più volte grazie ai miei poteri.

Questo pensiero mi fa leggermente sorridere, ma mi trattengo.

Lo osservo dall'alto e una scossa di adrenalina attraversa il mio corpo. I suoi ciuffi castani scombinati rendono visibile la sua fronte e le sopracciglia nascoste precedentemente dalla frangia, e uno strano pensiero si impossessa della mia mente, facendomi distogliere lo sguardo per pochi secondi.  _Sarà fortunata la ragazza che potrà stare con te_.

Cerco di cacciar via quella voce e di ignorare quella strana sensazione al petto che provo ogni volta che mi trovo faccia a faccia con lui, e mi concentro di nuovo sul mio ruolo. Le mie labbra si piegano in un ghigno divertito, mentre gli sfilo dalla mano lo stivaletto. Mi inginocchio al suo fianco, scuotendoglielo davanti il suo viso con l'aria soddisfatta di qualcuno che ha appena vinto il primo premio. Andy sembra assecondarmi senza opporsi minimamente, seguendo i miei movimenti e guardandomi in modo serio.

«Che perdente», gli dico con il fiato corto, usando lo stesso tono che ha utilizzato in precedenza con me, puntandogli il naso con l'indice. Scandisco bene la parola _perdente_ perché so quanto lo infastidisca sentirsela dire. Mi guarda imbronciato e si solleva fino a mettersi seduto sul prato. Rimane così per un paio di secondi e nei suoi occhi non riesco a percepire cosa stia cercando di comunicarmi. Sembra molto serio, ma poi assume un broncio infastidito che trovo adorabile.

«Sei tu la perdente!», all’improvviso mi prende di peso e mi trascina con sé sul prato umido, cominciando a punzecchiarmi i fianchi. Comincio a muovermi freneticamente, cercando di dimenarmi dalla sua presa decisa. Rido così forte che sento il petto bruciare e le lacrime iniziano a rigarmi le guance.

«Smettila, Andy!».

Era diventata quasi una zuffa, fino a quando sento che allenta la presa, ma mi blocca entrambi i polsi con una mano. Si guarda attorno, come se stesse cercando qualcosa da dire, poi mi fissa di nuovo, schiarendosi la voce con fare quasi teatrale e ghigna divertito.

«Questa è la parte in cui dici  _“oh, Andy, ti chiedo scusa! Sei il fratello migliore del mondo_ _!_ ”».

Spalanco gli occhi e scoppio a ridere. «Scusa?! Ma se hai cominciato tu!».

Ricomincia a solleticarmi i fianchi con l'altra mano, mentre cerco di divincolarmi.

«O-Okay, va bene, ti chiedo scusa...», faccio una lunga pausa. Sento la sua presa farsi più stretta.

«E poi?».

Ridacchio un po' nel momento in cui sento il suo respiro solleticarmi il collo.

«Che rompiscatole! Sei il fratello migliore del mondo! Ora lasciami andare, per favore...» dico tutto d'un fiato. Sorride compiaciuto e finalmente mi aiuta ad alzarmi. Mi osserva per un po' e sospira, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio. «Andiamo, altrimenti mamma ci lascia fuori casa».  


  
   
Guardo timidamente il suo profilo con la coda dell'occhio mentre avvolgo le mie braccia al suo collo. È quasi buio, il cinguettio degli uccellini ormai è stato rimpiazzato dal canto delle cicale. Non è stato difficile convincere Andy a portarmi sulle spalle, a volte lo fa quando siamo da soli e torniamo a casa. I miei occhi si concentrano sul naso all'insù, simile al mio. Distolgo subito lo sguardo quando noto che sta per girarsi verso di me.

«Sei diventata ancora più pesante di prima o sbaglio?», brontola, tirandomi su.

Arriccio le labbra in una smorfia infastidita e lo fisso assottigliando lo sguardo. Cerca di rimanere serio, ma pochi secondi dopo scoppia a ridere.

«Non è carino dire queste cose a una signorina...».

«Però le vere signorine non saltano addosso ai ragazzi. E non si sporcano di fango!», scherza utilizzando lo stesso tono di voce che utilizzerebbe nostro padre.  
In risposta spalanco gli occhi incredula, e spiazzata dalla sua sfrontatezza gli tiro il lobo dell'orecchio per punizione.

«Ehi! Io sono una signorina a tutti gli effetti...», mi fingo offesa, girandomi dal lato opposto così che lui non possa vedere il mio sorriso divertito. «... Beh, forse non sempre», borbotto subito dopo a bassa voce senza girarmi. Sento i suoi occhi puntati su di me, e dopo un po' mi giro verso di lui.

«Dovrai farti perdonare!», protesto, abbassando lo sguardo.

Andy ridacchia appena nota il mio broncio. Continuo a fingermi offesa, ma in realtà lo faccio solo perché aspetto la sua “frase magica”, quella che pronunciava sempre quando eravamo piccoli e giocavamo al cavaliere e la principessa.

«E allora cosa vuole, _oh_ , mia principessa?», mi domanda con tono teatrale e sarcastico al tempo stesso, accennando un sorriso. Il mio cuore sobbalza. Fingendomi disinteressata alle sue parole, mi limito a fargli spallucce.

«Gelato al tè verde», dico seria. Dopo una lunga pausa, mi osserva accigliandosi. Il suo sorriso svanisce, trasformandosi in un broncio.

«Ma lo sai che spetta a me l'ultimo barattolo...», mugola abbassando lo sguardo. «L'abbiamo deciso insieme, ricordi?».

Cerco di non farmi tradire dall'impulso di abbracciarlo forte, perché è così carino quando mostra il suo lato più vulnerabile. Sentendomi un po’ in colpa, mi sporgo verso di lui fino a toccargli la guancia con le mie labbra, pressandole così fortemente sulla pelle morbida e nivea da fargli strizzare entrambi gli occhi, stringendolo forte.

«E va bene, te ne lascio un po'».

«L-Lauren-», non mi sono resa conto che stava quasi per soffocare, così lo libero dalla mia presa e scoppio a ridere, per poi sussurrargli uno _scusami_ , al quale risponde con una divertita alzata di spalle. Poggio la mia guancia sinistra sulla sua clavicola, accoccolandomi a lui e respirando il suo profumo di pulito. Lo guardo e gli sorrido.

«Anzi, dividiamolo a metà!».


End file.
